Yumi VS Sissi
by ShinkisRule
Summary: A really random oneshot. There's only one way to settle the Yumi-Sissi battle... WRESTLING MATCH!


**Wrote this a while back… I found it the other day and changed the format and a few other things. It used to be just dialogue and each character had a certain color… But now it's in story format and is thus worthy of all you Lyoko fans out there. And so, without further ado… **

Yumi VS. Sissi

By ShinkisRule

"Okay, everybody!" Odd yelled into the microphone in Kadic's gym, "This is the wrestling match between these two ladies who both like Ulrich! The winner gets to go do something that they want to do involving him, and the loser has to _STOP ANNOYING HIM_. In this corner, we have Sissi, the big fat jerky brat who thinks she's so cool and that only she deserves Ulrich!"

"HEY!" Sissi fumed.

"Aaand in that corner over there, we have Yumi, the not-jerky not-brat who is nicer and who Ulrich likes better than Sissi!"

"DIE SISSI!" Yumi scowled, "DIEEE!!"

"Okay," the only rules are that you must beat up your opponent as best as you can, but do not kill them! And of course, we all want Sissi to lose!"

"Stop talking about me like that!!" Sissi yelled.

"Well, that's not exactly a rule," said Odd, "but you all get my point! 1, 2, 3, _**FIIIIIGHT!!!!!! **_And Yumi's getting off to a great start, since she knows Pencack Silat and Mrs. Jerky-pants does not! And- What's this? They both suddenly stopped! Is there a reason for this? This is truly shocking, folks! Why did they simply stop short in the middle of…" Odd stopped talking as he realized why they stopped fighting. "Ulrich!" he said in shock after looking behind him.

"Odd," said Ulrich, "why are Yumi and Sissi having a wrestling match?"

"Um…" Odd stuttered, "well…"

"This was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Maybe..."

"Why didn't you tell me about this? You never tell me about these things!"

Odd couldn't think of an answer.

"Please don't tell me that the winner gets to go out with me or anything."

"Funny you should mention that..." Odd stammered.

"Oh, calm down," Ulrich said, "As long as Sissi loses, I'm happy."

"Yeah, and if she does, she has to stop annoying you!"

"Good. She doesn't stand a chance. Yumi knows Pencack Silat."

"Okay, ladies!" Odd yelled, returning to his microphone, "You can continue fighting!"

"Hi-ya!" Yumi screamed. Sissi screamed in pain.

"And Yumi kicks Sissi in the rear!" Odd announced, "GO YUMI! And now she's going for a right hook! Oh, Sissi dodged it! Wait! She still looks upset. "

"I broke a nail!" Sissi whined.

"Freak," Ulrich insulted.

"Oh, Ulrich," Sissi said with her silly little smile, "you're so cute when you insult people- HIYIII!! Ow!"

"Don't let yourself get distracted," Yumi said with a smirk.

"Sissi let herself get distracted and Yumi just kicked her in the rear again!" Odd cheered, "YEAH! Now Sissi's making a move! She's… what is that? What's she trying to do?"

Ulrich whispered something into Odd's ear.

"Oh," said Odd, "Well, she's kicking Yumi in the hips, but it looks like she's trying to pants her with her feet!"

"Don't be fooled!" said Yumi, "That hurts! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Now Sissi's doing something else- HOLY MOLEY! WHERE'D SHE GET THAT PIE?!?!"

"AAAAHH!!" Yumi screeched, "PIE!!"

"Now Sissi's cleaning the pie filling out from under her fingernails." As Sissi was absorbed in her vanity, Yumi got a plan. "hey..." Odd whispered, "Yumi's up to something. She's sneaking up on Sissi. What could she be-HOLY FISHNUTS!! Sissi just got pantsed! Or, in her case, skirtsed."

"Aaaaaaah!!!" Sissi whimpered, "No! Don't look at me! Don't look!!! Look away!! AAAH!!" She ran out of the gym, carrying her skirt with her.

"And Ulrich seems to be shocked," Odd said, "He's just standing there with his mouth open."

"O…kay." Said Ulrich, "That was the scariest thing I have ever seen."

"Since Sissi left," said Odd, "I guess that means that Yumi wins and Sissi does not!"

"Okay," said Ulrich, "I'm happy now."

"So, tell us, Yumi," Odd said as Yumi did a little victory dance, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to go eat some tacos!" Yumi said triumphantly.

"Yeah," said Odd, "me too! I need a taco! Or else I will explode. I do that sometimes."

"Odd," Yumi said, annoyed, "you are very odd. Has anyone told you that?"

"Surprisingly, no!" Odd stated with pleasure, "But I'm proud of it! Why do you think my parents named me 'Odd'?"

"Moron," said Yumi.

"I agree, don't you, Tamiya?" asked a voice. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich looked behind them, and sure enough, Milly and Tamiya were standing there, filming it all.

"Yup," said Tamiya, "and I want to be the next one who does this!"

"Huh?" Yumi asked, confused, "How long have you two been here?"

"Um... " Milly stammered, "About... This whole time?"

Ulrich sighed. "Did we give you guys permission to film this?" He asked.

"Well, no," said Tamiya, "but you didn't know about Odd doing this either…"

"Yeah!" said Milly, "Hey, Odd, can Tamiya and I do one of these?"

"Yeah!" Tamiya agreed, "I'll beat her senseless!"

"What?!" Milly asked, "I'd like to see you try."

"I'll try right now!" Tamiya snapped, "HIIIIIYAAAA!!!" She kicked Milly in the knee.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT, SKUNKBAG?!?!?!" Milly shouted.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!" Tamiya screamed back, "YOU WANT A PIECE?!?!"

"YES I DO!" Milly yelled.

"Aaand Milly grabs a pair of scissors and snips off a piece of Tamiya's hair!" Odd announced, "GO MILLY!"

"You know what?" Yumi asked Ulrich, "Let's just go before this gets any worse…"

THE END

**That was so random… I think I wrote it after eating many, many roasted marshmallows. This is the kind of thing that happens when I'm on sugar. Ha ha.**


End file.
